That strange, lone girl
by broggy
Summary: 14 year old Baby has never been one to come out of the shadows, not for anything. She refuses to trust anyone. What happens when curiosity gets the best of her? and she tries to reach out to the gang? NOT MARY SUE, OR CURTIS SISTER, JUST A PLAIN OC STORY! reviews are appreciated! I dont own the outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! just figured id give this oc thing a shot**

**trust me, its NOT mary-sue, or *insert curtis sister*, its completely different.**

**I hope you like this first chapter! reviews are appreciated! should I continue it?**

* * *

They call me Baby. Just Baby. I have never had a full name, nor do I want one. Baby is just fine with me. Im not a very normal girl. My parents dumped me at a home at age three, and ever since I left when I was eight, I have never been back.

I joined a rough street gang. The River Kings. I ran favors for them, and sometimes, they even used me as bait in a rumble. I was the youngest. I was the Baby. Thats where I got my name.

The leader told me my name was Baby, and I had to accept it. You don't open your mouth against what the leader says, not unless you want your head kicked in. I had been with them until I was twelve.

They kicked me out though. I didn't show for a rumble, because I was very sick, and that had done it. The next day, the entire group showed up at the alley I was sleeping in. They beat the tar out of me.

I was beaten so bad, I was numb for days. I couldn't move, or even get up to eat. Ever since then, I had been on my own. I wasn't about to join another gang. Not after what happened. Im still very distrustful towards strangers. My belief is, they all are out to get you.

It tore me up. That gang was my only family, and I foolishly let myself trust them. Great family alright, they turned on me like wolves. I don't do too bad on my own. I come out to eat at night, so I don't attract attention. Im currently living in some vacant lot, in the woods.

I get awful lonely. It hurts. It drives you mad, not having anyone. Just once, I would want to have someone I could trust, someone to depend on. Im only fourteen, and I have never met someone who I called "my friend"

I have bad anxiety sometimes. Being alone can get to me. I hate being alone. I can hardly stand it anymore. A few nights ago, I even tried to take the cowards way out, or so its called that. I don't think its cowardly. There's gotta be a place besides this. One where I can trust people, and have friends... right?

I can see why people don't approach me. I must look pretty bad off. I wear tattered boots that I stole from the gang long ago, blue worn out jeans, a black t-shirt, and an old ratty leather jacket. I wear black leather finger less gloves that I hunted out of a ditch once. They keep my hands warm.

I have blonde hair that comes down to my upper back. I look out on this world with blue-green eyes. Im pretty thin, but not weak. I have a little muscle, as I often have to fight for places to sleep now and again.

I have this bad scar on my forehead. A drunk hitch hiker and I got into a fight, and I didn't know he was carrying a bike chain. I know better now. Like I said, in the daytime, make like a stray animal. Stay hidden. Stay safe. In the night, your free to roam.

Today, I decided to head outside a little early. I was pretty hungry. I didn't eat at all, and I know I have to, in order to keep my strength up. When I was walking, I heard voices around the corner. My ears perked a little, and I froze in terror. I quickly ducked behind a bush.

"So Darry's been naggin me about my homework..." I picked up frail bits of the conversation. Its that boy again, the boy my age. I see him around alot. His name is funny, but I cant remember it. He walks with the other young boy, who is very quiet.

Sometimes they even come to the lot at night, and they watch the stars. I watch them. They talk, about alot of stuff. The one thing that grabs me, is the whole "country" bit. They say life is better there. I wonder if it is. I long to join them.

I want to come out of hiding, and lay with them, and we can all talk together. But I know things aren't always as they seem. They could be like the River Kings. They could turn on me as well. Besides, why would they accept me? im not exactly too friendly anyway.

As they walked past, I watched them go. I felt a knot in my stomach. Why cant they stop for a minute? I only want to see if they are like the others. A false hope came in my mind. Nobody is different than the others. "They all will turn on you, so don't get your hopes up" said a voice in my head.

I came out of the brush as soon as they were out of sight. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned the other way, and began walking towards the DX gas station. Sometimes, if im lucky, they leave food outside while they fix cars, and I can take some without being noticed.

I feel awful for doing it, but what choice do I have? Maybe I will bring THEM food someday, if I ever stop being so mean. The DX was closed though, so I was forced to head back towards the lot.


	2. Chapter 2

On my way, I passed a big house, with lighted signs in the windows. The blasting music frightened me. Alot of parties went on here, and I often caught glimpses of drunken teens stumbling out for the night.

I stopped, and gazed with curiosity, as I heard yelling, and saw a tough looking blond, tow headed teen come down the stairs. A smaller figure, almost like an alley cat, followed behind.

"I told you! I didn't touch your damn tires!" he yelled. I cowered a bit, and ran for cover. Hiding behind a small tree, I blinked as they began to break into a scuffle. The blond one threw the alley cat with ease, and the alley cat retreated into the house.

I came out from hiding, as the blond's back was to me. He began walking. I followed behind, careful to make little noise. I heard a yell from the distance, and the blond turned around, upon seeing it was for him, he sprinted past me, bumping my shoulder roughly.

"Watch where your goin! damn kids..." he hissed. I shrunk back a bit, watching him go. I about decided to call it a night. I didn't think I was ever going to have enough guts to approach these boys. I wouldn't belong with them anyway.

The lot was empty, except for the quiet raven haired boy, who was sleeping under a pile of newspapers. I knew he came here often, almost every night. He was fast asleep. I strode into the lot quietly, and stopped beside him for a second.

I felt nervous. I had never been this close to one of the boys before. He looked... younger when he slept. I tilted my head a bit as I noticed his scar, across his cheek. Where did he get it from?

He twitched a little in his sleep, and I about jumped out of my skin. I quickly ducked low, and crept into my wooded area. I kept an eye on him though. Call me creepy, but these boys interested me. They're just like guys from movies, each one with his own little life, and back story.

I have always enjoyed watching, and listening, rather than participating. You can learn a real lot if you keep your mouth shut every one in awhile. Take the boy with the raven hair for example. I knew he was quiet. But why? what makes him quiet?

The blond one. Why was he so hostile? Why doesn't he like kids? Why was he at that loud, lit up house? Who was the alley cat? Why did he have a fight with him?

I lay my head down for the night, trying to come to my own conclusions. Maybe these boys were just like me...

"Johnny? Oh Joooohnnycake!" called a voice in the distance. I blinked open my eyes, and gazed warily through the trees. I saw the boy with the funny name, shaking awake the raven haired boy. The raven haired boy sat up, and began talking to the other boy.

"Hey Pone..." he muttered, getting up a stretching. Pone... Ponyboy! that was his name! Ponyboy... I have seen him around the DX sometimes. His brother works there or something.

Ponyboy and the raven haired boy... Johnny... began walking out of the lot. I wondered where they were going. I didn't have time to care though, as I could use some water, and a decent meal. I got up, brushing leaves off myself, and creeping out of the woods, towards my old alley.

My old alley... I haven't been back there in awhile, not since I got thrown out of the River Kings. I sat down, looking up at the pale blue sky. At the front of the alley, a man walked past. He seemed to be in a hurry. Why? I got up silently, moving closer. Curse my curiosity.

He was trying to get his groceries together, and in the process, dropped a bag. He didn't notice. I stayed in the shadows. I wanted to tell him, and bring it over, but something inside told me "No... don't trust him"

When he had gone, I stared at the bag. I faintly remembered how empty I was. I stalked forward, looking around. Nobody was around. I picked up the bag, then made my way back, deeper into the alley, and rested down once more.

Opening it, I began to peek inside. I took out a loaf of bread, some milk, and some peanut butter. This would last me for a little while, as long as I conserved it well. I took a drink of milk.

After I finished my makeshift snack, I packed up my food to take to the woods. I headed out of the alley and shivered a bit. The chilly November air gets to you sometimes.

Johnny and Ponyboy were at the lot again, and I sighed a bit. I looked for ways to get around without being seen. I crept along the fence, then quickly darted into the woods. I buried my bag of supplies underneath a pile of leaves, so no animals would get it.

I sat at the edge of the woods, as I often did, and listened to them talking. Johnny was the one speaking this time.

"I dunno man... I cant stand it anymore! all the socs, and my parents fighting all the time!" The evening was approaching, as the sun began to sink behind the horizon.

"Its gonna be okay Johnny... you got us... and the gang. well be here for ya..." replied Ponyboy. I felt bad for Johnny. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how.

Ponyboy nudged Johnny, and pointed at the sunset. I looked as well. The sun sank slowly, igniting the sky in deep shades of crimson, gold, silver, and pink.

Johnny seemed content with this, as his sorrow subsided, and he was lost in the view for a minute. I was as well. I admired it, and Ponyboy began to discuss more things with Johnny.

I couldn't get over the sunset though. I never noticed it before, because I was too busy scurrying into the shadows, or hunting for some food. I lay on my back, and Ponyboy's soft voice put me to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay guys, im sorry  
**

**but im not going to continue this story, nor will I continue the others.  
**

**im taking a break from writing for a good long while  
**

**the anons, and guests really opened my eyes.  
**

**most of the stuff I write, either sucks, or turns into a mary sue  
**

**im so sorry that I added to the mary sue pile up.  
**

**my ignorance is inexcusable.  
**

**once again, sorry guys, i had no idea.  
**

**goodbye, for now.  
**

**any other fics will be strictly characters from the book, no more ocs  
**

* * *

That afternoon, I decided to head out from the woods a little early. Its a nice evening, a little chilly, but nice. I stayed hidden, as I weaved my way towards the alley.

I heard voices, and saw Ponyboy talking to the boy in the Mickey mouse shirt. The Mickey mouse boy waves, and heads off, probably to get drunk. Ive seen him have his fair share of late nights, most of which included vomiting in the street.

Ponyboy was now walking alone. I smiled slightly. Should I go talk to him? a voice in my head corrected me. "No... what has trusting people gotten you in the past?" I felt the scar on my forehead. Alot of trouble... I answered.

I decided to walk in the shadows, and watch him from afar. He seemed like a dreamer to me. He often payed attention to the little details... the things that others left behind. I sure as hell never noticed the clouds and the sunset as much as he did.

The roar of an engine snapped me from my thoughts. Ponyboy looked up, horror coming across his face. I squinted in confusion. What had spooked him?

A blue mustang purred, slowly coming around the corner, and rolling to a stop behind him. Thats what. Socs. I knew those all too well. I had a nasty run in with them, soon after I got thrown out of the River Kings.

Ponyboy walked a little faster, as about five socs piled out, and surrounded him. Anger flared inside me. I felt protective of this boy. I felt protective of all the boys. Its my instinct.

"Move on... don't care about it..." said the voice again. I shook my head. I want to care. I need to care. I watched closely. The socs began to taunt Ponyboy. I could tell it was getting him as mad as he looked.

I moved a little in the bushes, so I had a closer view. One of the socs threw booze at Pony. Pony said something, and kicked dirt at him. I knew it got in his eyes, the way he hissed. Then Pony was running, the socs on his tail.

Adrenaline surged through me. I had to do something. Ponyboy turned the corner before the socs, and ran along side the bush. I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged out, grabbing him around the waist, and pulling him into the brush.

He opened his mouth to yell, but I put a hand over his face before he could. I still had my arm around his torso. I looked at him with pleading eyes, and the socs stopped outside the bush, looking around.

"Where did the little shit go!?" yelled one. They were very confused. I closed my eyes tightly, and I felt Pony shaking a bit in my grasp.

"Come on, he probably went towards the park" Said the bigger Soc, and they all piled into their mustang. They soon sped off. My job was done. I let Ponyboy go, and I took off out of the bushes.

"Wait! come back!" I heard him yell. Tears filled my eyes, and I kept on going. Why did I have to interfear? I hate this! I hate getting attached to people! It only causes trouble!

I soon got to the alley, and I ducked into my old sleeping spot. I tried to justify what I had done. If it wasn't for me, he would have been toast!... right?

He probably could have gotten away, and I could have stayed under the radar. I messed up this time. I messed up real bad.

I stayed in the alley for the rest of the night. Not only until I was sure enough, did I dare to creep out. I made my way to the lot. I could use some food right now.

I sat in my wooded area, eating some bread and peanut butter. I looked up. Johnny and Pony were walking in. I shuffled back a bit, as they took their usual spot. I listened to them speak.

"Then, she just grabbed me! and the socs drove off..." he was telling Johnny. I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to be reminded of what I did.

"What was her name?" asked Johnny. Ponyboy replied, his voice bewildered.

"Beats me! the minute the socs were gone, she let me go, then ran away... haven't seen her since" Johnny replied, confused himself.

"Well, looks like you got yourself a guardian angel or somethin" Ponyboy snorted.

"Yeah... sure... probably just my imagination... maybe I fell into the bushes and hit my head.." Johnny nodded.

"Thats probably it... I ain't seen a girl like that around town... not ever" Ponyboy nodded.

I smiled in spite of myself. He didn't think I was real. Should I be thankful? or hurt?

"Im just confused... if she IS real... why would she save me like that? she doesn't know me..." Johnny shrugged.

"I dunno man... sometimes, there's a few good people left in this world who would do somethin like that..."

Ponyboy smiled "I guess so..." They went back to gazing at the stars.

I pondered that. Me? a good person? how? I spent all my days, hiding in the shadows like a sewer rat. I stole food, and I spoke nothing to anyone.

I gazed at the stars myself. At least I had made a good impression... I couldn't help it.. Sometimes, I get protective. Its the way I am. Maybe, just maybe, I had hope of fitting in... the wonderful though lulled me into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
